The Human Phenotyping Core builds upon a strong research base in the clinical sciences encompassing a wide range of research techniques. The existing tools will be used to explore new avenues of multi-disciplinary clinical research in the area of Nutritional Programming. New data provides substantial evidence that the most common chronic diseases in the United States may have their origins in the regulation of gene expression and functioning vis-a-vis epigenomic regulation. Now, more than ever, the precise quantification of specific clinical phenotypes is essential for the application of genomic technologies and basic science discoveries to the human condition. Also, multi-disciplinary teams are needed to investigate complex, integrated biological phenomena. This Core will integrate established techniques with cutting edge measurements of in-situ biochemistry, ingestive behavior and physical activity to foster research in the area of nutritional programming.